Bwett
Bwett is a supporting character from the series 7 Days to Die. He has a speaking role in Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139), Season 8 (Episodes 140 - 151), and Season 9 (Episodes 152 - 175). His father's surname implies that Bwett's full name may be Bwett Why-The-Gray, but this has not been confirmed. Bwett has a bizarre alter ego, Bewt T, who might just actually be an entirely separate person. Bwett is played by Brett Thomas, a Patreon supporter. Pre-Apocalypse A native resident of Florida (which the series depicts as an insane pre-apocalyptic wasteland), Bwett was the son of Walter Why The Gray, a "meth wizard/" Infamously better known as the "Fiesta Doo-Doo Man," Walter would microwave his own poo and sprinkle it on people's pastries. Walter framed his son Bwett for his own crimes. While living as a fugitive from the law, Bwett developed his own intense and endless obsession with poop. Team Affiliation Bwett never actively chooses one faction over another, simply drifting between the two. In Season 7, he leaves Pleasure Town with Emre because Emre has killed him the least (and Graskull is actively hunting him). When Emre sends him to infiltrate Pleasure Shire in Season 8, Bwett gets confused about the plan and stays with Aaron's team. Kaydalyn convinces Bwett to help her convince Emre that JWM is dangerously insane, but Emre ends up ritually sacrificing Bwett in a failed and fruitless attempt to summon a holy beast into Kaydalyn. Bwett operates independently in the Evilverse (Season 9). God-Emperor Emre's survivors seem to have a higher tolerance for him than the Once and Future Aaron's followers, despite Bwett's public efforts to thwart High Priestess Kay's campaign of offering "absolution." Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139) Story On Day 72, a radio beacon Aaron has set up at a nearby radio tower lures in a group of survivors. These recruits have already taken sides in Aaron and Emre's simmering rivalry back at Pleasure Town when Bwett reaches the tower the next day, slowed down by a broken leg. Bwett uses the radio to contact Aaron at his house, so Aaron grabs Emre and Epsilon One and heads out to rescue him. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) He is married to Metastergo as a replacement due to Graskull remaining in Pleasure Town nursing a broken pelvis. His marriage with Metastergo is basically in name only, although he does help raise Metastergo 's devil babies. Season 8 (Episodes 140 - 151) Story Team Emre sends Bwett undercover to Pleasure Shire as part of a scheme to retrieve Metastergo. Their plan, "Operation Sarlacc Pit," is to have Bwett disguise himself as a woman and infiltrate Aaron's base. Shortly thereafter, a lady named Bewt T (who appears to be very obviously Bwett in a skirt and blond wig) appears before Pleasure Shire's gates and convinces Team Aaron to accept her into their base. Confusion occurs when Team Emre attacks Pleasure Shire to bring Bwett and Metastergo back to Hardcore Mordor. Bewt T did not know the signal was to get Metastergo out and stayed in Pleasure Shire even after Emre, JWM, and Kaydalyn launch their foiled raid and retreat. Whether or not Bwett and Bewt T are the same person remains uncertain. Season 9 (Episodes 152 - 175) Story (Evilverse) In the Evilverse, Bwett does not appear to have changed at all. It is revealed that Bwett transcends all the various dimensions in the Void; there is literally only one Bwett, who exists in all timelines/dimensions at once. Bwett owns a bar called Fecal Fridayz, where he plays all sides to keep himself alive. On the one hand, he is trying to save people from High Priestess Kay and Arch-Paladin Jub by having them swim in a giant toilet that soils them enough that the lustful Kay won't want them. On the other hand, he secretly betrays Aaron and Emre, turning them in to Kay and Jub. It is suspected that Kay uses Bwett for sex. Ultimately, Bwett turns against Kay and Jub by freeing Aaron from their prison and leading him into Kay's inner sanctum to rescue Emre. When the rescue attempt results in Kay's (momentary) death, she demands vengeance, so Jub banishes Bwett to somewhere "worse than Hell": Florida. (The blue skies seen there imply that this version of Florida is in a different dimension.) Surrounded by meth witches and wizards, Bwett immediately fits in and is last seen singing and dancing among his people. Story (Pleasure Shire) Bwett and Bewt T both appear during in the Pleasure Shire B-plot, where Aaron and Emre's followers live their days in Pleasure Shire after their bosses get sent to the future. Bwett tries to get into Graskull's exclusive club, seeing Bewt T as one of the dancers there. Alter-Egos Content Episodes * Season 7: Episode 121 (Building a Wall) (voice only); Episode 122 (Sh*t Eater); Episode 123 (Church Lovin'); Episode 124 (Explosive Science); Episode 125 (Super Explosion); Episode 126 (Return of SP Cakes); Episode 127 (Zombie Bachelorette Party); Episode 128 (Bears At The Wedding); Episode 129 (Cakes Mountain); Episode 130 (The Demon SP Cakes); Episode 131 (Glory of the Lord Hole); Episode 132 (DAY 77); Episode 133 (Breached); Episode 134 (Goodbye Emre); Episode 135 (Home Wreckers); Episode 136 (Heaven's Elephant); Episode 137 (Time Travel?); Episode 138 (Vision of the Future); Episode 139 (Little Green Mistake) * Season 9 (Evilverse): Episode 161 (Bad Beehavior); Episode 162 (Dogpocalypse); Episode 163 (Emre Meets God); Episode 164 (F*cal Fridayz); Episode 165 (Overlords); Episode 168 (Bad Hobbit); Episode 169 (Booty Stuff); Episode 170 (Meth and Magic) Quotes * Emre: "All right, Bwett. Do you like God?" Bwett: "Um... I don't know much about him, but I am aware of his existence." Emre: "That's good enough for me." Aaron: "Yeah, but, wait a second now, we're not done yet. Do you like science?" Bwett: "Science is cool I guess, sure." Aaron: "Yes, yes! Science! He likes science!" Emre: "You can't like science and be aware of the existence of God." Aaron: "Well, that's a good point. They're mutually separate and they can't exist side-by-side." Emre: "They are exclusive. So pick one or the other - science or God." Bwett: "Well, yeah; before I start deciding between God and science, let me put my pants on." (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * Aaron: "What happened to Bwett? Is he crying in the corner? Bwett!" Bwett: "No, I'm crying out in the open." (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * (After Aaron shoots him for throwing poop) Bwett: "I see a bright light... oh wait, that was just a muzzle-flash, you dick!" (Episode 125 - Super Explosion) * Bwett: "Aaron, you have been saving up turds in this fancy toilet over here!" (Episode 131 - Glory of the Lord Hole) * (To Graskull) Bwett: "Do you really think that a guy who plays with his own shit is a threat to your manhood? That sounds like phallic fecal envy to me." (Episode 134 - Goodbye Emre) * "Tell your wife I love her" variations ** "Tell your wife I love her!" (Episode 123 - Church Lovin') ** "Tell your wife I still love her!" (Episode 123 - Church Lovin') ** "Tell your wives I love them!" (Episode 124 - Explosive Science) ** "Tell my wife I love her!" (Episode 130 - The Demon SP Cakes) Recurring Themes * Bwett Loves Poop: Aaron returns to the radio tower to collect Bwett and Epsilon One. Once there, he catches Bwett holding what looks like clay. Bwett denies that it's poop and quickly puts it away, but Aaron pegs him as a poop-eater. Bwett tells the others the tale of the Fiesta Doo-Doo Man, leaving it vague whether or not he's talking about himself. (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * Florida Man: Bwett first reveals that he's from Florida as a defense, protesting that eating shit isn't that weird where he comes from. (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * Tell Your Wife: Bwett often chokes out some version of "Tell your wife I love her" as his final words whenever he's killed. See Quotes, above, for the variations. Referenced in Future Seasons * Emre the Fashionista: On a lark, Emre dresses up as Bwett during a fashion show, but Aaron advises him not to cop Bwett's style. (Episode 178 - Apocalypse Hipsters) * Other Survivors, Part 1: Although Bwett does not appear this season, the preponderance of toilets Aaron and Emre find around what they name Toilet Town naturally leads them to reminisce about him. (Episode 178 - Apocalypse Hipsters) ** Part 2: Aaron and Emre both wish they were wandering through the apocalypse with Bwett rather than with each other. (Episode 180 - Military Man) Fun Facts * There is a real "Fiesta Doo-Doo Man," but the actual individual (convicted in 2005 of sprinkling his own dried feces on pastries at a Fiesta Mart in East Dallas, Texas) has nothing in common with the series' satirical depiction beyond the most basic details of his crime. See also * Bewt T * "Little Girl" Games * 7 Days to Die Category:7 Days to Die Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Fan